icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Illchuk
Chelsea Illchuk is a womens ice hockey player for the Quinnipiac Bobcats. Playing career In 2003, she was selected for the WMHA Female "All-Star" Team. During the summer league of 2002-03, she was an assistant captain on the Manitoba Thunder U15 team. All-star accolades would continue as she was a member of the WMHA Bantam AA Female "All-Star" Team in 2004-2005. In the same season, she was the team captain for the Selkirk Fishermen AA Female Team. She also played for Selkirk in 2003-04 and was named its Most Valuable Player. While playing for the Lord Selkirk Regional High School female hockey team in 2005-06, she was named assistant captain. In addition, she was a member of the WMHA Midget AA Female "All-Star" Team in 2006. Balmoral Hall Illchuk competed for the Balmoral Hall Blazers Prep team in Manitoba. During the Blazers 2006-07 season, she played 55 games against US Universities, U-19 prep schools and the top U-18 Canadian Teams. During the 2007-08 season, she was the assistant captain for Balmoral Hall. One of her teammates at Balmoral Hall was Regan Boulton. The two would play together at Quinnipiac in 2009. Team Manitoba Illchuk competed in the 2007 Canada Winter Games with Team Manitoba. She would earn a silver medal, contributing to the best finish Manitoba ever experienced in women’s ice hockey at the Canada Winter Games. She was voted as an assistant captain for Team Manitoba at the Nationals in Kitchener, Ontario in November 2007. Team Manitoba would enjoy a third place finish. NCAA The 2008-09 season was her inaugural season with the Quinnipiac Bobcats. The freshman competed in all 34 games for the club. Her six points (five goals, one assist) ranked second among rookies on the squad. November 14, 2008 marked her first NCAA point with a goal in a 3-1 defeat at the hands of Vermont. Her first NCAA assist came on Antoinette Maldonado’s goal in a 4-4 tie with powerhouse Cornell on February 6, 2009. Her sophomore campaign (2009-10), saw Illchuk play in all 37 matches. For the second consecutive season, she registered six points. Versus RPI (on October 31), she recorded a career high two assists. Her first goal of the season came on November 14 as the Bobcats defeated Dartmouth by a 2-1 margin. In another 2-1 win versus Dartmouth (on January 8), she assisted on the game winning goal. In a tournament game versus RPI on February 26, 2010, Illchuk notched the game winning goal in double-overtime. For the third consecutive season, Illchuk registered six points. She competed in all 37 games. Her first point of the season came on an assist in an October 10 victory over Sacred Heart. November 2, 2010 marked an assist with a 5-2 win over Princeton. A November 12 matchup versus Harvard saw Illchuk score the first goal of the game. http://www.quinnipiacbobcats.com/sports/wice/2011-12/bios/illchuk_chelsea_s4kq Awards and honors *Quinnipiac Rookie of the Year (2009) Personal Her sister, Jenna, played hockey for the University of Manitoba Bisons. References Category:Quinnipiac Bobcats women's ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Manitoba hockey player list